The Great Switch
by Jade Danielle
Summary: When a seemingly innocent earthquake shakes Hogwarts, Draco's and Harry's perspectives change entirely... I'm back! Please read the AN.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
WARNING: Book 4 and 5 spoilers!  
  
The Great Switch  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a quiet fall day. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were back at Hogwarts for their sixth year. They were walking quietly among the leaves on the Hogwarts grounds. They had received copious amounts of homework their first week back but, seeing as Hermione Granger was Ron and Harry's friend, the three Gryffindors had finished their homework and were enjoying a relaxing weekend trying to forget their troubles. For they had many troubles at that time...  
  
In Harry's fourth year, Voldemort returned at last. Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, had tried to kill the Potters when harry was just a baby; he had succeeded in killing Harry's parents, Lily and James, but could not kill Harry. Harry had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth; but it had taken a year of ridicule before the wizarding world would finally come to believe He Who Must Not Be Named had really returned. Harry supposed they had all been in denial; and besides, due to that horrible Rita Skeeter, they had all been convinced he was a madman to start with. But still, it had been hard for Harry, having to endure a torrent of insults and ridicule; he didn't even like the attention and curiosity he had been getting before, and that was mainly admiration. So, of course, this totally different kind of attention would be rather unbearable.  
  
Hermione Granger was, as always, her usual studious self. Despite Harry's and Ron's protests, she had insisted they finish their homework and go for a stroll to clear their thoughts. They had been reluctant at first, but she knew they were rather glad they had "agreed" now that they were out on the grounds. Hermione had changed in one way, however; she had finally discovered a potion that was not too complex to apply to her hair every day, and therefore she didn't sport her frizzy hair anymore; it was sleek and smooth now. She was rather proud of it, really; there was one less thing for people to tease her about, at least.  
  
Ronald Weasley, still sporting his usual bright red hair (a trademark of the Weasley family), was tall and gangly. It was a cool autumn day, the leaves matching his hair, but his mind was not on the weather. He was thinking about Quidditch. The season would be starting, and he was Keeper on the Gryffindor team. Although Harry had been given a life long ban from Quidditch courtesy of their ex-Professor and Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge, now that she was gone, the ban was lifted and he was allowed to play again. Ron knew that this year the Quidditch Cup would be a shoo-in. They had won the year before, thanks to Ron finally reaching his true potential near the end of the year, but it would be much easier this time around, even though Fred and George, Ron's older brothers who had also been given a lifelong ban by Umbridge, would not be back as Beaters. They had left Hogwarts last year, in the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and had opened their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. From what the three heard over the summer, they were doing quite well. The Hogwarts students knew that Fred and George's tricks and jokes worked well, as they had both demonstrated and tested them on the students and, occasionally, professors, wether the aforementioned was aware of this or not.  
  
The three stopped their musings and sat down underneath a shady tree near the lake. It was good for Harry to be relaxing and taking his mind off things; at least, as much as he could. But he couldn't take his mind off of everything. Not all his troubles were gone, after all. Sure, the majority of the wizarding world had accepted Voldemort was back, that was true. but he still had Voldemort to worry about, as he was sure to attempt to kill Harry at some point. He couldn't help thinking ahead to it, and thinking about the prophecy, about how he would be either murderer or victim. And of course, there were still the Slytherins to deal with, particularly Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Their parents were Death Eaters and had been thrown into Azkaban prison. Harry was sure that Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters would escape soon, since the dementors were bound to return to Lord Voldemort, if they hadn't already, but that was the least of Harry's worries right now. He was concentrating on making it to all his classes alive, down the corridors alive, and getting to his classes alive... as he wasn't quite sure if Malfoy would jump out at him from a classroom and curse him into tiny bits.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. She knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Voldemort, about the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, about all the trouble that was starting all over again. "Are you all right, Harry?" she asked. He worried her sometimes. she knew how depressed he must get, thinking about all that had happened. She wanted him to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ron and she would be there for him, no matter what. "Yes.. yes, I'm fine," he muttered. He tried to think of something else. It wasn't hard for very long. he suddenly noticed three Slytherins striding towards them, two of them rather large, the other tall and slim, with a smirk firmly in place. "But we won't be for long..." he hissed at Hermione and Ron, indicating towards Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh dear." said Hermione, standing up along with Ron and Harry and looking thoroughly scared. "Get out of here, now, Hermione," Harry demanded. "You too, Ron. Let me have the pleasure of dealing with them by myself. Besides, I don't want you two hurt." "But." Hermione started in a small voice. "No Hermione, just go now. don't worry, I can handle Malfoy." His voice trailed off. He suddenly shook his head and motioned for them to leave. "Go on!" he said. Hermione and Ron both reluctantly turned and started up towards the castle, looking over their shoulders occasionally, apparently reassuring themselves that he was still alive. Harry turned around. Crabbe and Goyle had left, and now it was just Malfoy. "Finally alone, Potter," Malfoy hissed, drawing closer. "No one to save your neck this time. And I'll make sure you pay for landing my father in prison." He drew out his wand just as Harry did the same, and were about to cast their spells when all of a sudden, the earth shook, and something unexpected happened.  
  
**************************  
  
Well, what do you think? I've never written a f/f before, hope you like it. Be sure to submit your reviews! Be kind, it's my first time writing! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
WARNING: Book 4 and 5 spoilers!  
  
The Great Switch  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry wasn't really sure what was happening. He was aware that it felt as though the earth were shaking, like an earthquake, but there was something else.. he felt a tingling sensation run through his body.When he dared open his eyes, he saw blinding light. It was so bright it made his eyes water from the power of it. He felt as though he were floating, ripped from his body. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was all over. Harry felt exhausted. He fell to the ground and noticed that Harry had done the same.. wait.. Harry? But he was Harry.. He sat up quickly and looked at the figure lying on the ground where he had been standing before. No, it couldn't be.. He turned the body over and was looking into his own face, Harry's face. there was his scar, and his green eyes.. "No.." he muttered. "No, it can't be.." He walked to the lake and, very carefully, peered over to see his reflection. Yes, there he was. Draco Malfoy was looking back at him.  
  
What had happened? What was the earthquake all about? And why was his mind, his spirit, his.. self.. in Draco's body? It was all so confusing. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head and suddenly saw, just for a moment, an image of a tall blonde man standing over someone, someone smaller than he, torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse.. What was that? Harry thought. He didn't understand what he'd seen, he didn't understand anything that had happened..  
  
He turned at the sound of running feet coming towards them. It was Hermione and Ron. He was shocked to see them glaring at him, then he realized.. They thought he was Draco.. "What have you done to him?" Hermione yelled. She was looking at Draco's body lying in the leaves. She seemed too upset to speak again. Either that, or she wasn't sure she could trust herself opening her mouth again; she might just curse him into bits if she did. "I didn't.." Harry started, but Ron had pulled out his wand and was pointing it straight at Harry. "What.. did.. you do.. to Harry," he managed to spit out. "I can explain!" Harry said. "There was this earthquake, and this light, and then I found myself in Malfoy's body.. but guys, it's me, it's Harry, I'm just in Malfoy's body.. only I don't know why! It's all so conf.." he trailed off, noticing that they were both staring at him as though he was insane. Maybe I am, he thought. Finding myself in Malfoy's body is just a tad bit strange, after all..  
  
"I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione stated, turning and running back up to the castle. Ron knelt down next to Harry.. or, Draco in Harry's body, that is.. and felt for a pulse. "Still alive," he said, sitting back. "Good thing, too, or I would have had to curse you, Malfoy. although, I'm feeling a great urge to do it anyway.." "I'm telling the TRUTH, you guys, I swear.. it's me, it's Harry! THAT'S Malfoy, lying down there!" He pointed at Draco lying in the leaves. Ron looked disgusted. "This is a new low even for you, Malfoy. When did you come up with this little story? You make me sick." Madam Pomfrey cam bustling towards the, looking extremely harassed. "Yes, yes dear, I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry!" She bent down and quickly examined Draco. "Yes, dear, he will certainly be all right.. he'll need to stay in the infirmary for a while, of course, but he should be quite well soon. And as for you," she brandished her finger at Harry, "I had better not hear any more of this nonsense. Switching bodies! How ludicrous. I will, of course, be speaking to your father about all of this, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher for Harry and floated him away up to the castle. It was a strange sight for Harry, really, seeing his body being carried away completely.. And then a thought occurred to him. What was he going to do? How could he convince someone it was really him? He felt sure he couldn't figure out how to change back on his own, he'd need the help of a professor.. maybe Dumbledore would help him.. but no, Dumbledore was away at the Order.. perhaps he would be back soon. Yes, Harry thought, once he gets back, I'll go straight to Dumbledore.. but as for now, I need to find Crabbe and Goyle and hope they know the password into the Slytherin common room. As if those buffoons would remember it, he thought in disgust. Oh well, maybe that Pansy Parkinson who's always hanging around Malfoy.. er, me.. whatever.. can help me get in. I'll just say I forgot. Yeah, that'll work.. And so, with this thought he mind, Harry headed for the castle. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
WARNING: Book 4 and 5 spoilers!  
  
The Great Switch  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Draco suddenly woke. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. He heard voices whispering nearby, and he slowly and carefully opened his eyes to see who was talking. It was Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "..seems as though he may have hit his head, may also be in shock.. I must warn you that once he does wake, he may be a little confused, and not know what happened or what's going on.." Madam Pomfrey trailed off as she noticed that Draco was awake. "Mr. Potter! Awake at last. How are we feeling today?" she said kindly. Draco was a little surprised at her kindness, but that wasn't what was bothering him. From what he had just heard, there would be no way anyone would believe him once he told them what happened. But maybe that's not so bad.. he thought. I might just be able to use this to my advantage.. maybe I can wreak just a little bit of havoc in Potter's life. He smirked to himself at the thought. He quickly replaced his smirk with what he hoped was a convincing smile. He had to remember to act nice and polite like Potter. Stupid Potter, always being so nice, I don't know how he does it.. "I'm feeling alright, I guess.." he said slowly, trying to look as though he was being brave, and was in fact in great pain. Draco wasn't in any pain whatsoever; he just liked their pitying looks. "Well, I think that after one more night here, you'll be able to leave the hospital," Madam Pomfrey said. "That should cheer you up a bit." "Yes, ma'am," Draco said. Potter, you are such a suckup. "Thank you." Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gave him one last encouraging smile, and then they left him to his thoughts. Draco began to formulate some ideas of how he could use this to his advantage. "Potter does always seem to hang around with that mudblood Granger a lot.. I wonder if he's got a little crush on her. I wouldn't be surprised," he thought aloud. "Maybe that's where I should start.." And with that thought, Draco fell back to sleep with a smirk on his face.  
  
***************************** Harry already knew where the Slytherin common room was, since he and Ron had snuck in there in their second year, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. Therefore, he had a little less trouble getting in; but there was still the problem of finding a Slythering and getting the password without drawing too much attention to himself. He was just trying to think of a plan when someone caught his eye. Panday Parkinson! he thought. For once in his life he was actually pleased to see her coming. "Hello, Draco," Pansy said flirtatiously. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly."What are you up to?" she simpered. Oh, gag me, Harry thought, but he knew he would have to play along. "Just going to the common room and relax a bit.. but I seem to have forgotten the password." Harry smirked convincingly at Pansy, hoping she would buy it. "Oh, don't worry, I remember it," she said, smiling her sickening smile at Harry once again. "I'll let you in.." She turned to look at him suddenly, her eyes bright and a malicious smile on her face. "Say, did you hear about Potter? I heard he's in the infirmary. Seems he took a sharp knock to the head.." She trailed off, looking pleased. "Serves him right, hanging around with that Granger Mudblood and that Weasley. Then again, he could just be making it up. Wants a little more attention. Oh, I could give him attention all right.. he doesn't know that you told me about Black. Poor ickle Harry Potter lost his godfather as well.." she clucked her tongue, not looking sorry at all. It took all of Harry's self control not to jump a Pansy and strangle her with his bare hands. Instead he forced a laugh. "Yes, I found that quite amusing.." He replied. "Do you think you could tell me the password now?" "Oh yes, I forgot. It's parseltongue." She told him. "Thanks," he replied with another of his trademark smirks. I guess I'll catch up with you later." With that, he headed off for the Slytherin common room. Pansy watched him walking away until he had turned the corner. "He'll be mine if it's the last thing I do," she said under her breath. She turned and walked back down the hall. **************************************************************************** ************* Sorry it's so short! Hope you like it anyway. Please review! Chapter four coming soon. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi out there! I can't believe it's been over a year since this was updated. I am such a horrible person. I totally abandoned this. But I just re-read it and I decided...I may just start it up again. I'm still thinking about it, but who knows.

Can you forgive me for taking so long? Heh. A year...holy schmoo. That's a long time.

Anyway, although Harry Potter isn't my main obsession anymore, I'll consider taking this up again...if you want. Review and let me know, okay? I don't want to start back up if no one even wants to read it.

Thanks a ton!

-Jade E. Danielle 


End file.
